Serious Issues
by phoenixsong122
Summary: Shawn, his girlfriend Megan, Tom, Diana, and other 4400s are trapped in the center library with a 4400, who has serious issues with 4400s, NTAC, and people in general.  Will they make it out alive?   horrible at summaries!
1. NTAC assistance

Disclaimer- sadly i do not own Shawn, or any of the 4400 characters, but i do take credit for Megan, and Harrison!

a/n. i have reposted this chapter, because i decided to change the background of Harrison. And i apologize for the format of this, my computer is having issues today.

****

**Chapter 1**

Shawn Farrel and his long-time girlfriend Megan Cooper were standing in the lobby of the

4400 center. Shawn was tall, with deep brown eyes, and short brown hair. He was also very nicely built, and handsome. Megan was

about a foot and a half shorter than Shawn, with long straight, golden blond hair. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue.

They were waiting for agents Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris to come help them with their latest problem. They had a 4400 come in

to the building earlier that day yelling at other

4400s. From what Shawn heard, he was also a 4400, who had been one of the few that was

looking forward to discovering his ability. But it never came. He got sick during the

"promicien scandal". Even after that he got no ability. The only thing that had changed

when he was sent back along with the others was that his wife of 14 years was dea, and his

children didn't know who he was. He was counting on an ability to make all of that

worthwhile. But he's still a normal guy. Now, he's decided to visit the center and take his

anger out there. He went running through the building yelling that 4400s are

useless, and "what makes them different from him?"

"Security couldn't catch him, and now he has locked himself in the library on the second floor." Shawn told his uncle Tom.

"Well, take us to the library i guess." Tom said to Shawn.

"Wait, is he dangerous?" Diana asked a bit cautiously.

"I didn't see him with a weapon, and he hasn't been making threats, but anyone can be dangerous if they freak out like this. And there are 4400's in the library. If he decides to take his anger out on them...it could end badly." Megan informed Tom and Diana.

"Alright, take us to the library. Diana, keep your gun holstered until we get there, and only take it out if you really feel threatened." Tom told Diana, even though she was thinking the very same thing.

"So who is this guy?" Diana asked Shawn as they made their way up to the library.

"He's a 4400. He disappeared in 1956, and his wife died in 1983, car accident i think. I

met him in quarentine once actually. Then i healed him after we all got sick. From what i

know, he wanted an ability, but he didn't have one before we stopped the promicien

inhibitors, and he still doesn't. That was the only thing he had left to count on. His was

died years ago, while we were gone. His name is Harrison Jameson, he's 36 years old. He

always seemed a little... I don't know, depressed? I don't know of a better word to

describe him, but he never really talked to anyone else, and he kept saying that if he had an

ability, it would really improve his life." Shawn told Tom and Diana all he knew about

Harrison, and now they were approaching the library.

"Front or back door?" Megan asked Shawn. The library had two doors, one was a main entrance that brought you to the front desk of the library. The other was in the back, most often used by people who hadn't checked anything out, and wanted to avoid the incoming "traffic"

"Front is fine, he already knows we're coming." Shawn said more to everyone, than just Megan.

"Alright, let's go meet Harrison." Tom said, mostly to himself.

a/n- This is my first 4400 fic, and i **appreciate feedback**. good or bad is fine, i just need opinions. Enjoy!


	2. Harrison

disclaimer- I own nothng but the character that came from my own mind, no matter how much i'd like to own Shawn. ; )

**Chapter 2**

All four entered the library, and they could hear Harrison as soon as they opened the door. There were five other people huddled together at a table, glancing up at Harrison every now and then, but trying to avoid his gaze. Harrison looked up quickly at the door as Diana and Tom walked in, closely followed by Shawn and Megan.

"I was wondering when NTAC would show up. You called them Shawn?" Harrison asked, not surprised to see them at all.   
"Yea, I called them. What else was I supposed to do? You ran screaming through the entire building, and security couldn't even get you." Shawn said, telling him what he already knew.   
"Yes, i know, but i had to get you to call NTAC. And i was so hoping they'd send you two." Harrison said, with a gleam in his eye.   
"And why did you want us to come?" Diana asked cooly.   
"Because you two have had the most involvement with 4400s. You've seen abilities, and how they work, what those people can do." Harrison said, slowly getting angry.

"But I can't do anything. I can't heal, I can't see the future, I can't bring out the potential talents in children." Harrison said, referring to

the abilities of Shawn, Diana's daughter Maiya, and a teacher at the 4400 center, Heather Toby.

"It didn't bother me so much before, because there was only a select few who had abilities. But after we found out about the inhibitor,

there's only a select few who don't. So many people talk about how their ability is a burden, or they wish they never got it. But not

me! I actually want one, and i didn't get one. I thought, maybe it would take a while to get the inhibitor out of my system. No, it's been

four months and i still have nothing! What was the point of taking me and sending me back, if i'm exactly the same. I missed my

children growing up, and didn't get to spend anymore time with my wife, and i don't even have a souvenir." Harrison stated, rather

sadly.

"Tom, lock the front door please." Harrison said, randomly. Tom just stared at him, almost as if he didn't understand.   
"What?" Tom asked, just to be sure he heard correctly.   
"You heard me, and while you're at it, take your gun out and put it on the table over here. You too Diana." Harrison said, motioning to the table next to the one with the huddled people.   
"Why would we do that?" Diana asked, a bit confused.   
"I asked nicely, don't make me do anything irrational." Harrison said, and as he said it, he pulled a gun out from behind him that was tucked between his belt and his jeans. "Please?"

a/n- ok, i know this is kind of slow getting started, but i'd really appreciate feedback. It keeps me going. Also, i redid the background of the character Harrison in the first chapter!!


	3. Abilities

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, take it easy." Tom said apprehensively. "What is it that you want"

"Right now i want you to lock the front door, and for both of you to put your guns on this table!" Harrison said, losing patience. Diana just looked at Tom, and Tom at Diana. Then slowly Tom pulled his gun out of his holster and walked it to the table. In disbelief, Diana did the same. Then Tom walked back to the front door and locked it.

"Good. Now, you," Harrison said, pointing the gun at one of the table of five people, toward a girl that looked about 14 years old. "What's your name?" he asked the terrified girl.

"Monica." she said timidly.

"Monica, will you go to the back door and lock it? And don't try anything that could get yourself killed." Harrison said to Monica, starting to feel a sense of power. Monica did as she was told and quickly sat back down with the others.

"Thank you. Now, it seems that all of you are 4400s, except the NTAC agents, correct? I'd like to hear what you can do. We all know what you can do Shawn." Harrison said, referring to his healing ability. "Why don't we start with you." he said, pointing at Monica.

Monica looked up at him apprehensively, but thought it best not to disobey him. "I can short of, change my appearence. Not completely yet, only my hair color and eye color right now, but i'm getting better at it and hopefully i'll be able to do my entire face at some point." she told everyone, and as she did so, her blond hair slowly changed to very dark brown.

"Interesting." Harrison said, jelously. "You next. What's your name?" he said, pointing at the boy next to her, who appeared to be about 19.

"Chris. I can, sort of, manipulate my molecular structure. I can make my body parts go all jello-like. Here," he reached out to Diana. "Put your hand on mine." She did so, but her hand didn't sit on his, it seems to go right through.

"Amazing." Diana said, astounded. The other three told their abilities as well. One of them, a woman named Zoe, could freeze things, just by touching them.

Another, a man named Jeff, could expand his mouth, throat, and stomoach, and swallow enormous objects much like a snake. They watched him swallow an entire chair, and get it back up.

The last was a man named Paul. "They call me E.T." and before anyone could ask why, brilliant jets of bright light shot from all ten fingers. Everyone sat quitely, just staring at one another in amazement.

"I still don't understand. Why should you get such astonishing abilities, and i get nothing!" Harrison shouted, getting more upset. "Maybe if it hadn't been for that inhibitor i would have, or maybe, they just didn't have enough abilities to go around. And guess who drew the short stick! Me, as always. I get abducted, 2 years after my twin girls were born and they don't even know who i am now! I have nothing. But since i have nothing, if i do something stupid, i've got nothing to lose right?"

**a/n- Sorry i didn't end this chapter better, but it's getting hard to find a good place to stop. Reviews are much appreciated!!!**


End file.
